Ritual
by PandaKatie
Summary: Black Veil Bride song-fic based on my personal interpretation of BVB's Riutal. Moria is forced into a life she doesn't want, will Morgan help pull her through? I won a DA BVB contest for this, so I guess it's goodish. :D R&R Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**This is my BVB song-fic, I won a contest for this, so I guess it's goodish, it's four chapters (already finished on my DA account, link on my profile) but I may make it longer if I get enough requests.**

_**Chapter One;Thoughts of escape and bloodshot eyes.**_

I pulled myself up into a seating postition, the sky outside was painted grey.  
>Tears threatened as I felt everything tower onto me again.<br>"I just want to escape... I wish I could escape" I prayed softly, cradling my legs. Holding myself together.  
>Tears streamed quietly and unbounded down my cheeks.<p>

"Moria!" My mother called, inside my guts tightened in worry, how could I live up to her expectations any longer?

"Yes, mother?" I called back, hoping my voice wouldn't crack, wouldn't show my fear.

"Guests!" She replied in a flourish, I sighed and rubbed my wet face. I picked myself up and looked in the mirror, my eyes looked sunken into my eye sockets, my skin was red and blotchy. I groaned and quickly brushed blusher over my face, still looking washed out I pinched my cheeks and forced a smile that looked more like a grimace.

I sighed once again, giving up as I ran my fingers through my long hair, hoping it'd cover most of my face anyway.  
>My mother was waiting for me at the bottom of the staris, I took one look at her perfect white suit and made-up face and shivered inwardly.<br>"Moria!" She hissed, grabbing my shoulders and digging her nails in,"These are our new neighbours, don't act a fool or... well, your father will turn in his grave, and you know what happens when he does that" I grimaced at the mental image that produced.

Nodding, I gulped as she lead me into our brightly lit dining room.  
>Sitting on one side was two older peopel, about mid-fourties, dark hair, noscript clothes. I'm guessing the parents of the boy sitting on the other side, next to my usual chair. I could only see the back of his head, but he was quite tall and had longish black hair.<br>I took my seat next to the boy, my mother sat at one end of the table, before I could stop myself , my eyes sweeped down to the other side, which remained empty. The only clue to the past inhabitant as my father's portrait hanging proudly on the wall behind the chair.

"Bill, Jane, this is my beautiful daugther Moria, Moria, this is Bill, Jane and their son, Morgan" My mother smiled warmly, the pretence -of course- was bought by Bill and Jane who smiled and nodded along like trained puppies. I looked at Morgan from under my hair, only to see him looking straight back. He had his sweeping across his hair and covering one eye, his skin was shockingly pale against his hair, his green eyes shone out, rimmed slightly with black.  
>I blushed and looked straight down;letting the mindless blabblings of the adults wash through my mind.<p>

"Well, Bill,Jane. I'm sure you both are wonderful parents but..." My mothers voice quietned, "Morgan isn;t someone I want My Moria knowing...she knows her place, so unlike...him" I silently gasped at my mothers words, how could she be so cruel?  
>But, I knew very well she could be so much worse - I have the scars to prove it.<p>

"I'm sorry" I whispered, hoping Morgan hadn't heard the cruel taunts of my oh-so-perfect mother.  
>A hand covered mine on the table and squeezed it. I opened my eyes to see it was Morgans.<p>

"It's cool" He whispered back, his warm hands clinging to my fingers, sending shockwaves up my hands to my chest.  
>I shivered, not because I was cold, but because my heart began beating faster, pumping more blood around, making me dizzy.<br>I heard a warning cough, it was my mother. I snacthed my hand back cradling it to my chest behind the veil of my dark hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like I'm back to updating on a regular basis. (Only, not this Saturday, going away) so, check this at least every three days and hopefully I will have some more stuff up. xD**

**I love this story... it's cute. :3**

**Anyways, as I have said, four chapters. Two more to go, I might make this into a longer-running series, not too sure atm. Enjoy,**

**R&R and I might just upload this two extra chapters I have to Stay Awake Rebel Love Song... ;)**

_**Chapter two; You're barely sleeping, no longer dreaming.**_

After dinner I nearly ran to the foot of the stairs, I lent with my back agasint the wall and sighed.  
>"You've been crying" a voice came from the shadows clinging to the halway.<p>

"How can you tell?" I asked, defensily as Morgan stepped into the pool of light.

"Bloodshot eyes" He said simply, "Your barely sleeping...no longer dreaming, only that of escape"

I looked at him with a look half-way between shock and confusion.  
>He chuckled, a dark rich sound. "I was once like you, but then I relised, feelings are worth fighting for"<p>

"But...I'm...I mean...Not, no but no" I stuttered, shaking my head.

Morgan stepped closer, and cupped my face; "Don't care about what they say, this is Your Life" he smied faintly, "we're not alone, your not alone"

"She'll kill me, Morgan" I murmured, turning my face away from his intense eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, once again moving closer and closer.

"My mother..she doesn't want me to be different, she loses it over small things... I have scars" I whispered, hanging my head as tears started filling my vision.

"Show me" I felt wamr fingers slowly roll up my selves, I knew he could see small white lines criss-crossing my arms, some deeper than others,some fresh.  
>I rolled down my collar so he could see the brand-new cresant shapes littered across my shoulder bone.<br>He leant closer and kissed them each softly, almost instantly they started to throb, but not painfully.  
>I put my hand onto them, my breathing got heavier.<p>

"Do they hurt? I'm sorry" Morgan whispered, slight pain filling his voice as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's a good pain" I said soflty, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

Morgan didn't say anything, he just kissed my hair, making it stand on end.  
>His hand rubbed up my arm, "Are you cold? you have goosebumps"<br>I shook my head and pulled out of the hug,

"I've got to go" I whispered, stepping onto the stairs,

He looked at me and smiled sadly, "Try to remember what's gone by. You'll be stronger...In new ways"

I nodded and fled into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N; _**So, this the second from last chapter. So, yuh, enjoy!****

****R&R. :D Hahahahahaa. xD ****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three; Praying for what your heart brings.<em>**

From then on, I began to see the world so much more differently.  
>It was cold...dark...But real.<br>I could sit for hours in my room just watching it pass by; Morgan's room was right across from mine. I could sit on the window seat , curled up and watch as he made a life for himself.  
>That's what I most envy, he could sing, cry, scream, shout as loud as he wanted, just because he wanted to. Inside.<br>I pray for everything my heart wants, because that's all I can do.  
>And, to be truthful, I pray for him.<p>

A small,sharp tap on my window woke me up, I sat up, blurry eyed and looked out the window.  
>Across the alley was the bright lights of Morgan's room. He was leaning out the window dangerously...waving?<br>I opened my window. Slightly.

"Moria!" Morgan called, "What'cha doing tonight?"

"Sleeping?" I called back, hoping my mother couldn't hear.

"Um... well. Okay." He chuckled, "My favourite band is playing a small gig, wanna come?"

I looked at him like he was a mental paintent, "You'll think I'll fit in there? Pah."

"Come round mine, I'll sort you out" He winked,

"Yeah, I'll do that, oh wait. My mother, yeah, I'm sure she'll be WILLING to let me go round yours. Yeah, hey! She might even let me dance naked on TV. I have dreams." I said sarcasm dripping of my tongue.

"Say 'Its for a school essay, Morgans oh so failing just dreadfully, so mummy dearest, please oh pretty please mummy let me go help that terrible teen!'" He said, copying my voice -terribly it sounded british...- and holding his hand clenched to his heart.

"I'll try, if I die. Take that guilt to your grave" I smiled sweetly, Morgan slauted me before winking and closing his window.  
>I closed the window and stood up.<br>I went slowly down the staris, unsure if she was in a good mood or not... sounds good.  
>I tiptoed slowly into the living room, where my mother was sat on the sofa, leafing through magazines.<p>

"You're up late" She stated, not looking up.

"Um, yeah. Morgan's failing... and I was going to help him... y'know for... extra credit?" I said lamely.

"Go, whatever." She waved her hand impaiently.  
>I nodded, trying not to seem happy in anyway.<p>

'Bored, this is boring. I don't want to go see Morgan. pah. I spit in the eyes of people who think that' I chanted inside my head over and over as I rushed out the door.

I walked across the grass to Morgan waiting at the open front door.  
>He grinned at me, the light glinting off his perfect teeth as he pulled me inside.<p>

"I've got to get you ready" He murmured, looking at me up and down. I saw that he was wearing incredablly tight black jeans, thick studded belts and a waistcoat with studs all up the collar. The rest of his pale boy was covered in body paint.  
>He pushed me up the staris, "Mum, dad. No, we don't want food. Yeah, I know. Yeah. Yeah" He mumbled, as his parents offered snacks and advice on 'how to stay safe in the scary mosh pits'.<br>I was placed in his chair and then Morgan started work on me.  
>He moaned and groaned as I figetted, or I didn't look up when he was brandishing a pencil, I was actaully terrifed for my life when he attacked me with his purple straighteners.<p>

After being poked and prodded for the last hour (give or take A DAY) Morgan was finally done.

"Tadaaa!" He said, in his campest voice, showing Jazz hands. "I've got to do my face now babes, here" He handed me a pile of clothes and a pair of boots and pushed me gently towards the bathroom.

I pushed the door shut, what had Morgan given me to wear?  
>Tight lyrca-like jeans with metal studs all up the side, not one, TWO thick studded black belts that hung losely around my waist. A shirt with the band on it, and them wreathed in fire. A leather jacket and gloves.<br>I pulled the jacket over me, relising how hot I'd be, but I didn't care.  
>As soon as I had finished putting the gloves on, I marveled at how well they fit, how well they felt... right. I'd never worn clothes like this before.<br>I turned around to look at myself in the full-length mirror.  
>I gasped and stared at the stranger in the mirror.<br>She had perfect white skin, contrasting against the dark hair and makeup she was wearing, her eyes were a starling blue, surrounded by thick Kiss-style spiky eyes, making her eyes shine out and look soft from under her black fluffy hair that swept across her forehead, half-covering one eye and leaving the other to shine out from the darkness like a pearl in murky water. Large red lips pouting seductivly, her small frame only accentuated by her tight clothes and the war-paint spattered on every visable part of skin showing apart from her face.  
>My hands reached up to my face, the beautiful girl copyed.<br>She was me.  
>I was her.<p>

"Morgan's a miracle worker" I whispered, turning away from the lying mirror.

Feeling stronger somehow, I took a deep breath and walked out, Morgan turned around smiling.  
>Then he stopped in his tracks, doing a double take, gluping slowly.<p>

"Woah" He breathed slowly, "You look... great"

I blushed as he ran a hand through his perfect-messy hair looking dazed.

"You look great too" I smiled softly,  
>He had Panda eyes, that dropped down his face like he'd been crying, his lips where black.<p>

"Let's go" he smiled, taking my hand.

***(*'*)*(*'*)***

"It's just a warm-up gig before their tour, so only a few people got tickets" Morgan said as we pulled up outside the venue, the sign didn't have the band name, only a glowing sign saying;  
>'BRIDESMAIDS AND USHERS WELCOME! '<p>

"What does that mean?" I asked, as Morgan chuckled when he saw the sign.

"Bridesmaids and Usher, or the BVBarmy are a family. We stick together. We are young, we are strong, we never give in, we never look back. We will set the world on fire" he murmured.

I nodded, we walked into the venue, Morgan was right about the small-ness. About twenty other people who where dressed similar to us, they all smiled and waved friendly, he was right once again. They are a family. One I think I just joined.  
>The lights dimmed as a chant rippled through the gathering crowd.<p>

"Black Veil Brides, Black Veil Brides, Black Veil Brides!" Everyone chanted over and over, gaining more and more volume as the chant continued.

Soon it was all you could hear, think, see...  
>Then they came out.<p>

"Hello! This is Ritual. I'm Andy, we are Black Veil Brides!" The lead singer said, he was alot taller than me, wearing matching makeup and clothes. He was also really really hot.

_"Praying for what your heart brings_  
><em>Thoughts of escape and bloodshot eyes<em>  
><em>You're barely sleeping, no longer dreaming <em>  
><em>Now what you do to feel alive<em>

_Rise up and celebrate your life_  
><em>We're not alone in our Ritual<em>  
><em>Sing for what you feel inside<em>  
><em>Becoming one with our Ritual<em>

_Singing songs of the old days_  
><em>Try to remember what's gone by<em>  
><em>Stronger in new ways<em>  
><em>Don't care what they say,<em>  
><em>This is your life<em>  
><em>It's time to rejoice<em>

_Rise up and celebrate your life_  
><em>We're not alone in our Ritual<em>  
><em>Sing for what you feel inside<em>  
><em>Becoming one with our Ritual<em>

_Our destiny is what we learned_  
><em>Together wanting something more<em>  
><em>Their misery and demons burn<em>  
><em>A feeling that's worth fighting for<em>

_Rise up and celebrate your life_  
><em>We're not alone in our Ritual<em>  
><em>Sing for what you feel inside<em>  
><em>Becoming one with our Ritual"<em>

"Wow!" I screamed to Morgan over the noise as the song ended, "Their... amazing!"

He grinned and nodded, "Can I try one thing?"  
>I nodded confused.<br>Morgan leaned closer, his eyes closed, he snaked one arm around my waist, then he kissed me, his lips softly moving in a rhythm that I tried my best to keep up with. It sent warm shock waves throughout me.  
>I gasped and pushed him away, running out.<br>Just before I left I caught Andy's eyes, he smiled sadly at me and nodded.  
>I fled.<br>Morgan was running and out shouting out my name, I continued walking the dark street, home.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Question; who is your favourite of my fanfic couples?<strong>**

****Moria and Morgan,****

****Lupe and Alex,****

****Lupe and Andy,****

****Kari and Alex,****

****Jack and Natasha (my uber-couple)****

****Zack and Ayeshah,****

****Taylor and Alex,****

****Kat and Jake,****

****Rose and Christofer,****

****Jess and Andy,****

****Alex and Erin,****

****Jack and Erin?****


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four; Rise up and celebrate your life.**_

Everyone around me was in mouring clothes, crying so much that their bodies racked with sobs.  
>The wind ruffled through my hair, sending shivers down my back as I stepped onto the poduim.<p>

"Today, we are here to celebrate my mothers life, she was what some would call the spirit of a commuitny, I personally couldn't of asked for a better role model to show me what to feel, and what to turn your back on. She was perfect, all she wanted was perfection." I called out, all was silent apart from the cries out, it was one of those moments where all the emotion just piled onto you, where you wouldn't breathe, where your heart beated faster, but at the same time it stopped.

I guess I was lying during my speach, but I wasn't either, people did call her the spirit of a commuitny, just not me. They only did it because they saw her good side.  
>She was a good role model to show me what to feel and what to turn my back on, she just wasn't the one who actully felt like me, or did what I did. She was the one who I turned my back on, but at least she taught me a lesson of sorts.<br>She was perfect, all she wanted was perfection, that I couldn't give her.

I hadn't seen my mother in six years, when I was sixteen I moved out. I only ever sent her letters to let her know how my career was going - she never repiled.  
>But now, she was dead. Killed in a car-crash before I could ever make her proud, but I gave up on that years ago.<br>I had been left everything, everthing from the car that she died in to the house she lived in.  
>Everything but an apology.<br>Sometimes I'd get so angry, I'm her only child, how could she just do that to me?  
>But, the years away have taught me that, I'd never know, I should just stop dwelling on questions that can never be answered.<p>

**_ *(*'*)*(*'*)*_**

I opened the front door to a house that I hadn't been in or seen in six years, and one that never truly felt home-like or safe.  
>But, now it was all mine.<p>

I walked throughtout the house, somethings reminded me of good times, when Dad was alive. He'd carry me through the kitchen from the garden as my mother cooked dinner, she'd smile and he'd lean down to kiss her. They both were so in love. Then he died... and she became something I couldn't love. The dining room where I met the boy that would ultimtly change my life, make me write my own Ritual.  
>This house was like falling in love again.<p>

I pictured my room to be so different, the only place that I really made a footprint to be brushed under the carpet and forgotten. Some office, some place cold and calculating.

It was if I'd never left...  
>Dust lingered, yes. But it was the way I left it, right down to the creases on the bed cover.<br>Books piled messily on my bedside table, gathering more and more dust,  
>CD's laying open with the lyric sheets pulled out,<br>Paper with notes and random novella's everwhere.

The only difference was a small book laying on my desk, the dust around it was polished clean, I could make out hand prints.  
>Slightly confused, I walked over and sat on my chair, opening it, expecting some random book about nothing important.<br>It was a photo album entitled 'My proudest memories'... It was of me.  
>Photos of chritmas's, birthdays, my first walk, crawl, word, my first everything.<br>Photos of me in pretty little clothes, one of me and my Dad in my school uniform, him grinning on as I danced at a ballet recital.  
>Newspaper clippings of reviews of my books, water marks of proud tears.<p>

Did she care really?

Sunddenly a short sharp tap at my window like deja vu, I looked up to see a man roundabout my age with longish black hair and green eyes like oak leaves.  
>Morgan?<p>

"Hello?" I said as I opened the window up.

"Moria! Your finally home" Morgan smiled, his husky voice reminding me of that last kiss.

Blushing at memories I smiled back, "Yeah, Looks like I'm staying here, she left me the house"

"Woah, I didn't expect that... Dad died a few years back, Mum's in a care home so I have the house too"

"You should come round sometime, get to catch up"

"How about now? I'm bored"

"Sure!" I smiled, closing the window, and going down the stairs, no sooner had my foot placed on the halway floor did the doorbell go.

"Hello again" I grinned as I opened the door to Morgan, he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you" was all he said.

"Me too... Me too..." I said softly, stroking his hair.

"Our destiny is what we learned, together wanting something more" he whispered into my hair.

'R_ise up and celebrate your life, We're not alone in our Ritual'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is the last written chapter that I have.**

**If you want me to continue, it's a possibity, I just need more than the three people (only one person I DON'T know) who want more. **

**Enjoy, R&R. Katie**


End file.
